Beyonders
The Beyonders are a near omnipotent alien race from a dimension outside the multiverse. They first came to the attention of Earthlings when they hired the alien Sphinxor to steal Counter-Earth for their museum of curiosities. Their dimension was later revealed to be the power source of the Cosmic Cubes. Sentient Cosmic Cubes include Kubik, the Shaper of Worlds and the Beyonder. The Beyonders commissioned the Nuwali to create the Savage Land, and created the Fortisiquians to be colonizers. As part of their biggest experiment yet, the Beyonders created a singularity across the Multiverse, the Molecule Man. They created it as a "bomb" that would destroy its respective universe if it died. The Beyonders planned to set off the death of the Molecule Man simultaneously across every reality, and witness the simultaneous destruction of the Multiverse. However, Rabum Alal opposed them. He caused the early death of the Molecule Man of a universe, and then embarked in a journey of massacring Molecule Men. Ten years after Rabum Alal began his journey, the Beyonders realized something was wrong with their experiment. They created the Mapmakers and the Sidera Maris to chart worlds where the Molecule Man had died, marking the movements of Rabum Alal's disciples the Black Swans, seeding sacrifice worlds, and preserving future incursion worlds. Soon after being hunted down by the Avengers, the Illuminati sent Yellowjacket on a mission across the Multiverse to find Rabum Alal. Eight months later, Pym returned, having found the Beyonders. Yellowjacket had witnessed the Beyonders as they had annihilated the Celestials, Eternity, Infinity, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the In-Betweener and finally the Living Tribunal across all of the Multiverse. Later on, the Beyonders killed all of the Multiversal Avengers when they tried to find them. Rabum Alal later tried to confront the Beyonders a last time, but his failed attempt ended up in the reduction of the remaining surviving universes from the incursions from thousands to barely more than two dozen. The Beyonders were killed by Rabum Alal at an unspecified date. He later absorbed their powers and created Battleworld. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Beyonders have been shown to be powerful enough to kill the Living Tribunal itself. One alone easily overpowered the combined might of Thor, Hyperion and Starbrand, suffering no visible damage from their attacks until Starbrand's detonation. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = The Beyonders were described by Doctor Doom as being linear. They are constrained and restricted to their own sequential timeline, so they are unable to travel through time. They are capable of being destroyed by utterly overwhelming force such as the detonation of Starbrand. Additionally, the Great Society encountered one of the Beyonders in the past, and found a way to defeat it or at least survive the encounter. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Beyonder | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Beyonders at the Marvel Directory }} pt-br:Beyonders Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Extinct Species